Pieces of Me
by XxXPippinXxX
Summary: Why are you stalking me?" "Because you need me, you just don't know it yet". Ginny has started to really bug Draco turning up everywhere he is she seemes to have him all figured out and now the ball is in draco's court. What will he do to silence Ginny?


On a Monday, I am waiting

**Okay this is my second one-shot for Harry potter because I have nothing to do lol. So the last one-shot I did ended up with Ginny leaving Draco this one has a different ending but the question remains will she chose Draco this time? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song**

**Xx Pieces of me xX**

Ginny waited for him, she had no idea why she harboured an obsession for the Syltherin Seeker but she did. She waited for him to notice, she went everywhere he did, discreetly of course on this instance she watched him at quiditch practice from the roof top with the charade that she was reading a book. Her mind had developed a one-track system, now she had trouble getting to sleep and it showed at the breakfast table when he took fleeting glances at her over the rim of his goblet.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
_

She thought her effort was in vain but he saw her more than she knew. He had noticed the distinctive red head bobbing through the hallways and that she seemed to be everywhere. He saw how whenever she spoke she seemed to perk up and on more than one occasion caught her staring across the Great Hall at him.

_  
Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
_

Finally he lost his temper and fronted her alone in the potions room after classes. Slamming her roughly against the ancient stone walls he caught her hands above her head. "It seems Weasley that you've acquired a habit of stalking me" he said trying to keep his voice level. Ready for this sort of situation Ginny played it cool.

"What makes you think that Malfoy?" she said slowly, huskily and to Malfoy's surprise seductively.

"You're everywhere" he replied trying to keep control over his hormones.

"And if I am stalking you?" she asked innocently.

"Cut it out" he said frowning trying to ignore the suggestive way her legs pressed against him.

"Why what are you afraid of?" she said leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"I'm afraid of nothing" he said forcefully pressing her harder into the wall.

Her knee snapped up and corked his thigh causing him to release her and howl in pain. "Wrong" she said leaning against the door frame "you're afraid I might be everything you need" she purred before leaving a stunned Malfoy on the floor._  
_

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_

Malfoy regained feeling in his leg and walked back to his common room pondering what the little red-head had said to him. Who was she to assume she knew anything about him. She made him angry and flustered at the though that she might have him all figured out, like she understood what it was like to be him. Growling he changed from bed and lay late into the night trying to find a weakness to use against the vicious red-head.

_  
I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care_

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there  


She walked slowly and deliberately out to lake behind a cluster of trees and sat against the trunk. He glared at her from his perch in the tree.

"Get lost Weasley" he said running his hands through his perfect blonde hair.

"Your father?" she stated.

He jumped down to land next to her. "What about him" he sneered.

She raised her eyebrows and ticked off her fingers "You're moody, restless, aggressive and angry. You've had a message from you're father"

She smiled secretively and left once again leaving Malfoy staring after her open-mouthed.

_  
Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have_

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  


He stormed up to the library in search of a certain female Gryffindor with red hair. He found her settled into a bean bag I the corner flipping through a book on potions.

He frowned at her "Who are you the devil?!"

She looked at him amused by his confusion. She put down her book and stood facing him.

"Draco, you're not that hard to figure out I've watched you and I can tell what mood you're in and why. I know you're secrets just by looking into you're eyes and I know what makes you tick" she said circling him slowly examining him from his polished shoes the piercing gray eyes that were clouded with anger.

_  
How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
_

He stopped her circles by grabbing her hands and pulling her close to his chest.

"Why are you doing this to me Weasley?"

"Because you need me, you just don't know it yet" she said taking a step backwards with a coy smile lighting up her features. He let go of her hands and watched as she went to walk around him but doubled back and pressed her lips to his before walking out.

_  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe  
_

The next day Draco stormed the Halls searching for her, when he found her she was leaning casually against a wall leading to an enclose alcove almost as if she was waiting for him. In Draco's mind he had certainty that she was planning something. She watched him carefully as he paced backwards and forwards in front of her. He stopped and glared at her and she raised an eyebrow waiting for him to take action. Her cool demeanour enraged him and he smirked at her before backing her into the alcove. The unlikely couple emerged hours later, Ginny taking off in the direction of her common room left Draco alone to think. _  
_

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

It was an unlikely match that may not last forever but at the moment Draco was sure that he had actually found a soul mate in the youngest Weasley. She understood and respected him as a person not for his father or connections and it didn't even seem to bother her that Syltherins and Gryffindors didn't mix. For now their relationship would have to remain a secret but Dumbledore from that day on noticed a change in Draco Malfoy as if someone had come and rescued him.

**Xx THE END xX**

**That one was for Rowan-leaf who is a great supporter of Draco and Ginny and who originally asked me to write and Draco/Ginny story. Hope you enjoyed it the song was Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson and I again suggest listening to it before or after reading this fic. If people didn't get it the last bit about saving Draco was taken from the first stanza of the song. Review and if you have any request don't hesitate to ask.**


End file.
